


I can't go on without you

by Thegirlwithtoomanynames



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Character Death, F/M, I need a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, hanzo is seeing ghosts, harumi is acting like a bitch, harumi is deffenetly not Calm and shy, i actually was gonna post the whole story when it's finished but i'm actually crying, i am facing emotional break down, i love this fandom i grew up with it, i wrote this in another fic somewhere in my notepad, im gonna explain later, it's 3 in the morning someone stop me, scorps needs a hug, she is not what we think of her, subzero does nothing, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwithtoomanynames/pseuds/Thegirlwithtoomanynames
Summary: all you need to know right now is that poor Hanzo thinks that he was being controled by everyone's favourite sorsorrer Shang Tsung , and in his anger killed Sub_Zero. this is Subs' Funeral and he is trying to say to goodbye to him.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Kudos: 3





	I can't go on without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her/gifts).



> so yesterday some thing awful came up, and i wanted to do was to die. i was about to finish then post this fic but i thought maybe writing something like this makes feel better. beacuse as long i can remember, mk always makes me feel great. it didn't. break up is a bitch...  
> this is a small part of my new fic of mortal kombat. don't worry in that one we have a happy ending.  
> ps:if you are reading this i just wanted to say i love you pancake. hope the best for you and your lovely family .take care and stay safe.  
> pps:the title is a song name of my favourite band KALEO go cheek them out, it's beautiful.

it was noon. but the sun wasn't beautiful in the fire gardens anymore. every one were in their chambers some were getting rest and some, were getting ready for the funeral. no one was in the gardens. no one was shouting and guiding them. the Shirai ryu felt dead. again. every was sad. " he hasn't been out for days." said one the girls. "leave him Jane. he needs his time." said of the boys while changing "he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. i'm worried. he will die if he continue doing this Kai." said Jane nervously. " he puts us in danger." said another walking in the room. " he declared a war on the Lin Kuei by killing that son of bitch." "grandmaster Sub zero May and he didn't kill him." said Kai. " i never called him a grandmaster and i never will." said May. "i'm still nervous here guys. where is Takeda when you need him." said Jane "probably hanging out with his new wife." said May "what's wrong with you Jane? why don't you cheek on him? will that shut you up?" "that actually is a great idea. here. take some soup to him." said kai and handed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. she smiled and noded. she walked to her master's chamber slowely and nocked on the door: "master? it's me Jane. i....um brought you some soup. you must eat master we are worried about you." said Jane in a low voice. "enter." the grandmaster sounded broken. she always wondered how awful he must've felt loosing everyone he ever knew. now she wish she never thought about it. she opened the door and entered the room. he still was badly injured and he wanted to stay alone , as if he was punishing him self. his white kimono was turning red with his own blood. "master your bleeding." she steped forward to help him. "no..i got this. thank you Jane, i don't think ill be eating today." said the grandmaster.

"but it's been two weeks. please. you must eat you are weak and you ..."

"I'm going for li... grand master Sub_Zero's funeral. alone."

"but MASTER...."

" are you questioning my words you lady?"

"no..no master."

"thank you again. for the soup. help Kai and start your trainings. it's been long enough."

"yes master." 

she bowed. the anger and disappointment was clear in her face, but she left the room any way.

"that was a close one wasn't it?" 

someone was standing infront of him and he was trying his best to ignore them. "hey, Kawaii-chan. am i invisible?" 

he couldn't but to laugh. "kawaii-chan? really?" 

"i thought you liked it."

"i did." his smile faded. he took off his kimono and started to stitch him self, again.

" you really should eat some thing , or you'll die."

" since when you became a doctor?"

"since you were too stubborn to care for your self."

" i was stubborn? since when??"

" since we first time we met."

Hanzo rolled his eyes. he went to his closet and picked up another white kimono. he sat by the mirror and started to comb his hair. 

" spring is coming." 

" stop just go."

"what? you want me to say winter is coming? gods look at you Kawaii-chan , watching Amarican beloved movies or something. "

" just go. i'm trying to focus."

"combing hair needs focus? just say you are afraid of my rage or what ever you like."

they laughed .the figure was standing the shadows. their hands were crossed and they were clearly smiling. they steped out of the shadows. their skin was pale as snow, their heir as black as night. the smell Petunia filled the air as the figure walked towards him. he was stunned and Kana was magnificent.

" what?" she said in a funny voice as she laughed. "why were you have to be so ..."

"magnificent? beautiful? "

"flawless."

she laughed loud and blushed. " don't sweet talk your way out this Hanzo." 

he smiled. " how do i look?"

" it's a funeral Hanzo." she frowned. " you look good."

he picked up his Katana and Kunai and left the room. before closing the door, he looked inside the room. there was nothing. he sighed and closed the door. he looked at the sky hoping that Liang is looking down at him. as walked threw cherry gardens he looked at one of the young cherry trees. they planted it ,together.... they were supposed to pick cherries together this year. his once good memories were burning him inside out . the guilt , the anger and the love were killing him and all he could do was to suffer. as long as he could. "you should teleport." Harumi's voice brought him back to land of the living.

"why?" 

"it's safer. the less Lin Kuei sees you the better."

"i suppose your right."

he took a deep breath as he felt every fiber his body is burning. he closed his eyes and felt the cold and dryed weather of Arctica on his skin. when he opened his eyes. he was standing right in front of a coffin. he looked around. he heard a light footstep coming towards him. 

"hide. he's coming." 

Hanzo hid behind a sculpture and waited for the young fighter to leave. he sat infront of the coffin for a while and left.

"that was a close one. although i think they are not a challenge." 

Hanzo ignored her. he cheeked every corner and when he made sure no one was coming he steped towrads the coffin. he looked up and infornt of him. the view almost took his breath away. the blue clouds were covering the tip of the mountains. and cold could be senced even this far. 

"this is not akward at all." said Harumi who now was standing right next to him. " its beautiful i'll admit but me? him? you know. a bit akward."

" he liked this part of the temple , where the mountains could be seen." 

" he had a good taste . in every thing ." she smiled. " he wanted to meet you." said Hanzo a bit embaressed. "i haven't had the honor. yet." said Harumi. a big silence fell between them. 

Hanzo touched the coffin. he couldn't open it. he wanted to think that he will come back one day. some day. another memory burnt inside Hanzo's mind ; he was holding Liang's bloody body in his arms , he was begging him not to leave him like his family did.

"it's...it's gonna be ok..you are going to be ok."

"what ...what have i done?."

"you didn't do it... it wasn't you."

"i'm sorry...i'm so sorry."

" keep them...safe...my clan..."

" you will keep them safe on your own. look at me Sub-zero."

" i ...." his sentese was unfinished. Hanzo kept begging at him, but deep down he knew. Liang is gone, and he killed him. 

"Hanzo? " Harumi's voice brought him back to reality. " let go. say good bye." 

Hanzo opened the coffin. the spritless body of his ...friend... beloved friend was resting. in peace. for ever. Hanzo looked at his eyes. his beauitiful blue eyes were resting behind his eye lashes never to be seen again. his skin felt cold. ofcourse being cold was natural in sub-zeros' case but this time, this coldness was harsh. it crawled it's way under his skin. suddenly tears blured Hanzo's vision and started to cry. " why him? why did it have to be him???" Hanzo turned his head and looked at his wife. "i'm no monk or priest but I think the gods hate you." said Harumi laughing. " i thought we could have grandchildern Harumi. and a daughter .i dared to think about the future. but that basterd did not take the clan away no. it had to be you. it had to be Jubei too. he..he died right infront me Kana. right infront me. then when i actually thought i had the chance to have a better future, they had to take li...Sub-Zero too. and ..." he was shouting and crying his crying stoped him from continueing his words. he looked at his wife's calm and peaceful face as he was looking for his words.

"you're...you're...not even...."

"no koibito... you know i'm not."

"why did i have to loose every thing..." 

he sounded miserable. he knelt down He reached into liang's face and caressed it. he bent down and kissed his lips , then smiled as he remembered the feeling of his lips agaisnt his own.

" remember when i said me just coming here was akward? changed my mind less than three seconds ago." said Harumi in a funny voice. Hanzo chuckled as he was cleaning his face from his tears.he was still caressing Sub-zero's face. "you made me feel things. i haven't in many years. you will be missed." tears blured his vision again .he opened his mouth to say some thing but Harumi interrupted him : " if you call him my sweet ice cream i will threw up."

" i wasn't going to."

" are lying you to me misuta Hasashi?"

" never." 

he stood up , kissed sub zero's forehead and closed the coffin. he stood next to his wife and stared at the mountians. " do you know why i'm here Hanzo?" said Harumi.

" i miss you always and every day. you were my better half."

" mira no shonen you miss your mother?"

" i do but.."

"your father?"

" yes why?"

" your grandmother. such a sweet lady."

" yes is do miss O bachan."

" what about Jebei? our son. did you miss him too?"

"Harumi what sort of a question is that ofcourse i miss him. he was my son."

" why not them ? hm? you miss them. why me?"

"i..." he stopped in a moment of hesitation. she had a point. "just what i thought." she straightened her red Kimono and continued. " you know very well why i'm here. you are just too ashamed to except it. i'm your guilt Hanzo." she waited for Hanzo's reaction to happen.

" what?..no..i would never..."

" you felt guilty because you thought if you'd came home sooner you could've saved me. you feel guilty because you think you could've been better for me. you feel guilty because you could've spent more of your time home with me and Setushi. you created me as your simble of guilt. every time you see me it's as if your punishing your self mentaly."

"let's say you're right. then why did you came when i was with him? i never felt guilt for any thing those times. if you were my punishment for my guilt you should've came when i ...killed him.."

" Watashi no ai... i'm not here for your guilt for his death. i'm here because you betrayed me to a man."

he got surprised. at his times with sub-zero went on he felt some thing missing inside him.she was so right. she always was.

" you know me well." 

"i know why wouldn't i." she said emotionless "i have to say i am disappointed of how little you think of me."

" i don't understand..."

" if you really believed that i love you, you would've known i wanted you happy in any way. you wouldn't had to think twice. some one very wise once told me that."

he was ashamed he turned his face away. 

" you are gonna have to let me go Hanzo, it's the only way."

"what if i don't want to let you go? what if i want you to stay? why does everyone have to leave?"

". if i had to choose i would stay here forever with you but love makes you...selfless. nothing is forever in the mortal world. the only thing that will keep you going is looking forward for the future. you have your clan to look out for. a son figure who loves you, good friends and people who respects you, and now you have his legacy to continue. i want that for you. i'm sure he wants that too. that's why you have to let me go."

he hesitated. he at her beautiful eyes. tears blured his vision once more. he had promissed and vowed to keep her safe in any way when they married. he failed . she was the protective one , and she was looking after him. even after her death.

" i never had the chance to say goodbye...is that enough?"

" depends." she chuckled. " you'll have to give the Scorpions tale to me if it wasn't." "no that is my favourite." he laughed. he took a deep breath and said what he had prepered all these years " Kana my heart , my soul , my mind and time belongs to you always. i will never leave you alone and helpless , i will take care of your heart as if it was my own." he stopped and took a shaky breath. " you remembered them ." she smiled. "how could i forgert? they were our vows." he smiled. "thank you my dear Sakura, for every thing."

" oh kawaii-chan. you are very welcome." she turned her face to the mountains. "Clambering up the Cold Mountain path, The Cold Mountain trail goes on and on: The long gorge choked with scree and boulders, The wide creek, the mist-blurred grass. The moss is slippery, though there’s been no rain. The pine sings, but there’s no wind. Who can leap the world’s ties And sit with me among the white clouds?" she smile as she faded. Hanzo fell on his knees and cryed out loud. they were two people he loved and now. he was very alone.

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura : cherry blossom  
> Kawaii: cute  
> Kana : Harumi's pet name means powerful.  
> Jubei: Setushi's pet name mean heavy or some thing like that  
> Watashi no ai : my love  
> O bachan : grandma  
> mira no shonen : mummy's boy  
> misuta: mister  
> koibito : sweet heart  
> liang : for those who don't know liang is subs first name  
> the cold mountain path: is a chineese poem from a book called the road to the cold mountain written by Han Shan. i used the Gary Snyder translation.  
> ( i just checked that harumi means beatiful or the sunny sea. and setushi means melody. im dead :((( )


End file.
